


Soft Boys

by namelessfedah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 90s AU, Art Teacher Louis, Cute, Drabble, Flirting Over Plants, Fluff, Harry Just Loves Louis, Italian, Literature Teacher Harry, Louis Loves Paintings And Plants, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessfedah/pseuds/namelessfedah
Summary: Essere un insegnante d'arte al liceo, circondato da ragazzini detestabili con gravi carenze d'attenzione e con il solo scopo di infastidirlo rovinando tutti i suoi materiali artistici, è leggermente noioso. E Louissache potrebbe trascorrere le proprie giornate in mutande, a poltrire nel suo appartamento con la sola compagnia delle sue piante e dei suoi dipinti senza doversi preoccupare del resto del mondo. La scuola non è altro che una scocciatura e quei ragazzini sono decisamente un incubo; ma per qualche ragione, il desiderio di dipingere ed insegnare tutto ciò che sa ai pochi studenti realmente interessati alla sua materia rappresenta un motivo abbastanza valido per restare.Beh... quello, e l'adorabile insegnante di letteratura che siede di fronte a lui in sala professori tutti i giorni. Anche lui ne vale decisamente la pena.





	Soft Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356178) by harrystinyshorts. 



> **Attenzione** : questa storia NON è mia. Come specificato sopra, l'autrice è [harrytinyshorts](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) su Tumblr, che ha scritto la [storia](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/post/169210438554/soft-boys) e mi ha gentilmente dato il [permesso](http://oi63.tinypic.com/25yzn09.jpg) di tradurla qui.

 

Si prospetta un'ennesima giornata rovente, a San Francisco; tutte le finestre della scuola sono state socchiuse in modo da lasciar passare un'arietta piacevole, ed oggi Louis ha optato per indossare la sua salopette ricoperta di vernice e macchie di carboncino. È consapevole che quello non sia proprio un abbigliamento alla moda, ma è stanco di indossare banali jeans e semplici magliette ogni singolo giorno. Inoltre, le salopette sono indumenti estremamente pratici.

Attraverso la sala professori, Louis intravede una figura familiare, alta e dai capelli ricci, versarsi una tazza di caffè. Harry si è presentato la mattina stessa in nient'altro che un paio di pantaloni eleganti, delle scarpe in vernice e degli occhiali da vista dalla montatura nera e lucente abbinati; e Louis sente il cuore scalpitare giusto un po'. Il riccio si avvicina, poi, accomodandosi al suo solito posto dalla parte opposta del tavolo rispetto a Louis, mettendo giù la tazza di caffè, il proprio taccuino giallo ed una penna.

"Ehi, Harry," lo saluta Louis come ogni giorno, sorridendo raggiante agli occhi sgranati del riccio. È diventata una routine, la loro. La stessa scena continua a ripetersi dall'inizio dell'anno scolastico, quando Harry, il nuovissimo insegnante di letteratura, ha messo piede nervoso come non mai in quella stanza per la prima volta. Louis si era subito offerto di mostrargli dove fosse la macchinetta del caffè, ovviamente.

"Ciao, Louis," risponde Harry, un piccolo sorriso a spuntargli in volto. È presto, e Louis è grato di non aver ancora tenuto una lezione di pittura, arrossisce come un ragazzino ogni volta che Harry gli fa notare di avere della vernice sul viso o tra i capelli. "Com'è stata la tua mattinata?"

"Oh, sai, il solito. Ragazzini chiassosi che tentano di atteggiarsi da rapper e ragazzine ridacchianti che cercano di attirare la loro attenzione," Louis esala con un sospiro, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo blocco da disegno e voltando la pagina su cui, solo il giorno prima, ha abbozzato un giglio. "La prima lezione della giornata è sempre la peggiore."

"Ti comprendo. Non ho proprio avuto modo di spiegare per bene  _Harper Lee_  mentre erano tutti ancora intenti a svegliarsi."

Louis sospira e scuote il capo, accorgendosi della familiare canzone che riecheggia attraverso la stanza dallo stereo portatile, "Questa canzone, poi," aggiunge, rifiutandosi di ammettere che conosce l'intero testo e persino il nome del rapper.

"Lo so," grugnisce Harry, il tono di voce a riverberare attraverso Louis. Gli occhi del riccio si soffermano su di lui per pochi attimi, ed il castano sente le guance andargli a fuoco. Il respiro gli resta impigliato in gola fino a che Harry non torna a concentrare la propria attenzione sul taccuino.

Sospira, osservando sognante la delicata creatura sedutagli di fronte. Per un momento si domanda da quanto nutre sentimenti per Harry; di sicuro da un paio di settimane dopo l'inizio della scuola. Pur essendo trascorsi mesi, Louis non riesce ancora a raccogliere il coraggio di rivolgergli più di un paio di parole, limitandosi a star seduto in quella stanza circondato da decine di altri professori, ad immaginare ogni modo possibile per chiedere al riccio di uscire.

Ogni sera, dopo essere tornato a casa a bordo della sua nuovissima  _Corolla_  ed essersi cucinato una cena spartana, è solito tirare fuori le sue tempere ad acqua e dipingere qualsiasi cosa gli passi per la testa. E se negli ultimi tempi la maggior parte dei suoi dipinti ha casualmente il verde come colore principale, nessuno a parte lui è tenuto a saperlo.

Louis cerca di distrarsi iniziando a disegnare su una pagina bianca del suo blocco. Un paio di occhi ancora approssimati agli angoli prendono forma, sembrando molto familiari anche senza bisogno di aggiungere colore. Sta abbozzando il contorno di un naso altrettanto familiare quando sente Harry schiarirsi la gola dall'altra parte del tavolo. Louis solleva lo sguardo, e cercando di nascondere la sua espressione sorpresa, arcua un sopracciglio come a voler porgere una domanda.

Harry, tuttavia, sembra aver riposto la sua completa attenzione sul foglio davanti a lui, intento a buttare giù parole alla velocità della luce, gli occhi strizzati in concentrazione. Il cuore di Louis perde un battito; sa di essere patetico, ma non gli importa. Harry è un uomo meraviglioso e Louis è pazzo di lui.

"Hai programmi per il fine settimana?" il riccio chiede senza sollevare lo sguardo. Sembra combattuto.

Nervosamente, Louis scuote il capo, sperando che la conversazione vada a finire dove vuole lui. "Non che io sappia. Pensavo di prendermi una giornata per occuparmi delle mie piante; crescono così in fretta con l'avvicinarsi dell'estate ed io le sto trascurando parecchio ultimamente."

Finalmente, Harry alza lento lo sguardo, le labbra ad incurvarsi verso l'alto e gli occhi attenti puntati su di lui, lo stomaco di Louis fa un migliaio di capriole. È impossibile per lui guardare Harry negli occhi e non provare l'impellente desiderio di scappare via. I suoi sentimenti per questo ragazzo iniziano a diventare incontenibili.

"Hai delle piante?" chiede Harry delicatamente, quasi come se avesse paura di esporsi.

"Si!" Louis risponde con enfasi. Se c'è una cosa di cui ama parlare – _a parte Clifford_ \- sono le sue piante. "Un bel po'. Il mio appartamento è molto più accogliente grazie a loro, capisci?"

"In realtà no," risponde Harry, ancora intento a fissare Louis, che va a fuoco sotto lo sguardo intenso e cerca di tenersi occupato scrostando un po' di pittura acrilica seccatasi sotto le unghie. "Mi piacerebbe molto, però. Nel mio cortile c'è un angolo perfetto per un giardino, ma non ho mai il tempo o la voglia di piantare niente."

"Potrei aiutarti," le parole fuoriescono precipitosamente dalla sua bocca prima ancora che abbia il tempo di contenerle, le guance gli si infiammano all'istante e lo sguardo gli cade in grembo. Si sente un idiota per aver proposto il suo aiuto ad Harry. Questa è la conversazione più lunga che il riccio abbia mai avuto con lui, o con chiunque altro, per quanto Louis ha potuto notare; si ritiene fortunato a poter parlare con lui, e spera di non averlo già spaventato.

Gli occhi di Harry sono spalancati quando Louis trova il coraggio di guardarlo, le guance solitamente rosate ora rossissime ed il labbro inferiore pieno bloccato tra i denti. Louis si morde l'interno della guancia. "Vuoi davvero aiutarmi?" Harry chiede piano. Louis annuisce, ormai il danno è fatto, perché non continuare? "Sarebbe... sarebbe perfetto. Magari, uhm, domenica? Se non sei occupato."

"Si?" Louis non riesce a crederci, avrà l'opportunità di vedere Harry al di fuori di quella stanza; a casa sua, magari. Cerca di trattenere un sorriso folle, non volendo sembrare troppo entusiasta. "Domenica è perfetto. Ho diversi semi da parte che potrei portare."

Harry si sistema gli occhiali sul naso, la pelle del polso sembra  _così_  soffice sotto il tessuto ben stirato della sua camicia. Louis distoglie lo sguardo riluttante. Potrebbe stare a fissare Harry per tutto il giorno, se solo il gesto fosse ragionevolmente accettabile.

"È un appuntamento, allora," il tono di Harry è leggero e felice, ma i suoi occhi denotano ancora una leggera ansia.

Il cuore di Louis accelera di un milione di battiti. E non può fare a meno di desiderare che domenica arrivi all'istante, immagina lui ed Harry soli, il modo in cui gli mostrerebbe come piantare dei fiori, o come il riccio gli farebbe fare un giro di casa sua, o qualsiasi altra cosa che non coinvolga quella maledetta scuola. Ha ventisei anni, indossa ancora salopette e non può fare a meno di fantasticare sull'unico uomo per il quale si sia permesso di provare qualcosa di serio.

"Si, un appuntamento," ripete, e dal modo in cui gli occhi di Harry si illuminano, Louis capisce di essere completamente perso.

Davvero non gli importa.

**_Fine._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Una parola: m o r t a. Questa OS, per quanto breve, mi ha letteralmente uccisa. La quantità di fluff è insostenibile ed ho talmente adorato l'idea di ambientarla negli anni 90 che ho passato l'intero pomeriggio a cercare foto adatte a rendere perfetta la copertina. E, tra l'altro, ora non riesco a togliermi dalla testa l'immagine di _Willy il principe di Bel Air_ , okay.
> 
> Bene, evito di continuare a tediarvi con le mie parole superflue.
> 
> Vi chiedo solo di lasciare una recensione in caso la storia vi sia piaciuta in modo tale che io lo sappia e, se vi va, di seguire le mie altre traduzioni che potete trovare sul mio profilo!
> 
> Come sempre, vvb e a presto.  
>  _-fedah_


End file.
